Powers
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Crossover with My Scene. 1/6. Kennedy has just moved into New York to start over since her scientist father died, what happens when she gets mixed up with the 'Heroes' world, trying to forget the 'My Scene' world and trying to save her twin cousin Barbie from being one of Sylar's many victims.
1. new beginnings

_I do not own Heroes or My Scene as Mattel and Tim Kring has them, bummer. I only own the unfamiliar characters. _

_Pablo _

Pablo Cortez was a company man, at twenty five years old. He had a lot of potentials said professionals as he has no remorse for all the special people he has captured, his mission now is to intercept his former high school sweetheart Kennedy Wilson, she had the ability to absorb other powers and keep them with the touch of her fingers. Pablo was driving through the streets as he was heading to Long Island in his black Audi, it seems that he doesn't know that his partner Oscar Bishop is just as clever as he is but not as bright on the outside. Pablo had sleek back black hair, brown eyes, his skin was with a peach tone, he was quite tall and slightly muscular and was wearing black clothes, and his job was at Primatech Company as he kept it a secret, they recruited him because of his accolades in school and graduating at Harvard. Oscar had spiky golden blonde hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, he was quite tall and thin and also wearing black clothes. Pablo hated his new partner because he was the eldest son of the former boss Bob Bishop so Oscar resented himself for not being able to save his little sister Elle from that _murderer_, he didn't like to say the name because it made him feel more vengeful. Pablo knew the company policy when he had to have a special person be his partner. The road was a bit dusty from his home town of Cleveland; he has been trying to protect _special_ people from villains that want to hurt her.

"Can we make a rest stop to KFC man, I'm hungry"? Oscar complained as he was next to Pablo

"No damn way" Pablo replied

"Why not"

"I have seen too many people die so I will not let Sylar kill Kennedy"

"He killed my sister and I want vengeance too"

"You will get your biblical justice soon"

"We are partners to the end"

"I don't like you"

"He killed my dad too"

"You have a lonely life Bishop"

"Since your dad is the headmaster, take it easy on me"

"He's too tough on me"

"That's because you will be a great man Cortez"

"My dad's an asshole and a liar"

"Let's get this mission over and done with so my dad and sister can rest in peace"

"Sorry, if it's too much for you"

"What does Kennedy look like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes and really pretty"

"So you love her""  
"We loved each other in high school"

"So that's why this mission is so important to you Jose"

"I think I still love her"

"Even when she can put you in a coma with a touch of her finger"

"Yes"

"Man, you are an idiot"

Oscar was seriously annoying for a guy that is the same age as him. Pablo had to keep his cool, no matter what this fool was saying to him, he had a job, to protect the girl he once loved and cared about even if her powers could mean death, he still held her with the highest of respect. The velocity of his driving was more than the legal speed, he didn't care if he had gotten a parking ticket, and he just had to save her or else his heart will shatter.


	2. moving in

_Kennedy Wilson, Manhattan, New York _

Kennedy Wilson had just moved into her new apartment, she had just moved into New York to be a scientist, she had just graduated from Yale University with degrees in Human Biology, Physics, Genetics, Astronomy and Chemistry, she was born to be a scientist because her father was one.

Kennedy never liked to talk about her father, after keeping his research on the people believed to have special abilities, unaware that his own twenty two year old daughter has a power of her own, she had the ability to absorb the powers of other special specials by touching them, she also learnt how to speak five different languages, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese and German, she was smart, for a blonde; she had the thriving passion for science. Kennedy is described as a Caucasian girl with a recognisable smile, nice to decent features, her face of an angel.

Kennedy has mid length golden blonde hair, it's wavy and neat in a ponytail, her eyes are sapphire ocean blue, her skin is white with a beige tone, she is 5ft8, 145Ibs, slim, tall and athletic,; she normally wears a white long coat as she is a scientist, over a dark red t-shirt, loose fitting blue jeans, grey combat boots. She appears to have the symbol of _'godsend and ability'_ on her right shoulder. Kennedy also is wearing long black scientifically modified gloves to keep her powers under control.

Kennedy's roommate was someone named Sylvia Harnez, she was an artist, and she was living in a loft which displayed a lot of her artistry on the wall. She was looking around to see if her new roommate was even home. The loft was clean and tidy; she must be clean freak even though she is an artist. She looked at the note in her pocket it said 'Isaac Mendez' and this address; it seems that it crossed her genius mind that he might not even be here.

Sylvia came out from another room, her hair was chestnut brown, frizzy and under a white bandana with a lot of paint on it, her eyes were brown, her skin had an olive complexion, she was quite tall and thin as she was wearing a white vest top, shorts and sneakers that had colours of the rainbow colours of pain splattered all over her clothes. She smiled at Kennedy as she realised that her new roommate had arrived 1.2 seconds early than she was supposed to, she started painting on a new canvass which was white.

"So you are Sylvia" Kennedy asked

"Yes and you are Kennedy Wilson" Sylvia replied

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you in my visions"

"What do you mean?"

"I have the power to paint the future"  
"That's cool"  
"Only if you like what I paint"

"I have an ability as well"

"I know, you absorb abilities from other specials and use their powers"

"But how"  
"The gloves you are wearing are scientifically made"

"I have to get going"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm only visiting to see my friends and my friend Chelsea has a fashion show"

"The Chelsea Mills, before she was a pathetic girl failing math then she is a designer, painted it"

"So what do you paint?"

"What I see"

"Like the future"

"Exactly"

"Where is Isaac?"

"My cousin, he's dead just to tell you"

"How"

"Some crazy man killed him and took his ability"

"That's insane"

"Excuse me, while I smoke for a while" she said as she got out a joint, it looked to be cannabis so she lit it up with a lighter and started smoking it

"Is it weed?"

"It helps clear my mind when I paint"

Kennedy watched as Sylvia painted, her eyes were light grey and was dead. She watched her roommate paint; the picture was coming on very nicely, she looked at one of the other paintings on the wall, it was of a blonde woman being saved by a flying man; strangely the woman looked just like her, it must be one of her visions, she stepped closer to the painting to see what it was. Kennedy saw another painting of the same woman, kissing a completely different man in a deserted house, it seems all so surreal. Kennedy thought that this kind of stuff only happened in comic books and movies but it was real. Sylvia could paint the future while high on cannabis, she watched as she painted the picture real fast and in focus. Then Sylvia finished.

"What's with the two paintings over there?" Kennedy asked

"I painted them a week ago" Sylvia replied

"Why does the lady look like me?"

"It is you?"

"Why"

"You were supposed to be my roommate and be here"

"Why"

"It's like destiny or a divine revelation"

"Do you believe in religion?"

"Not really, I'm a physic painter"

"Are there any interesting sights?"

"Kirby Plaza and this roof"

"Have any friends?"

"Most of them are special, like us" she said as Kennedy saw a photographed picture of her and a guy with silvery hair and glasses on

"So is this your boyfriend?"

"Brian, yeah"

"I knew him in high school, Silvers was a genius in physics"

"What a coincidence?"

"I have to get dressed and go to Long Island"

"You just got here"

"I have to see my friends again"

"You mean Barbie's friends"

"They befriended me because I look like her""  
"You two might as well be sisters"

Kennedy was starting to warm to the idea that she is living with someone with the ability to paint the future but she didn't want Sylvia to see her own abilities as she could kill her or put her in a coma for more than a month.

_Pablo Cortez, Oscar Bishop, Hector Benson, Justin Kerr and Brian Silvers, the Quarez hotel in Long Island _

Pablo was in a hotel in Long Island, his partner Oscar had gone to get room service; he wasn't alone in this mission as he had his teammates Justin Kerr, a boy with x ray vision, Hector Benson, a boy with kinetic energy powers and Brian Silvers, a guy with superior reflexes and a kung fu master. Pablo would rather be with his friends rather than Oscar, who was so focused on biblical justice for his father and sister that he could jeopardise the mission and get the rest of them killed before they save Kennedy; she was the most beautiful girl he had met in high school, he was severely in love with her and couldn't forget about her. He thought that she would still love him after all those years, he had seen first-hand what her abilities could do to normal people, she put Danny Lancer in a coma for ten months with the touch of her finger.

Pablo was partly angry because his love for Kennedy got in the way of protecting the innocent people from abilities that are potentially dangerous for society. Pablo has to eliminate his feelings for Kennedy to be able to focus on his mission. Hector was the better partner but he got paired up with the most arrogant fool in this planet. There was a knock on the door so he went to answer it to be Hector, Justin and Brian.

Brian Silvers had sleeked silvery hair, wearing red rimmed glasses, his eyes were green, his skin was dark brown and he was quite tall and athletic. Hector was shorter and stocker than Brian as he had spiky dark green hair, blue eyes and white skin. Finally Justin was the better looking of the four in the group; his hair was dirty blonde as it was a mess with curls were everywhere, his eyes were hazel and his skin was of an olive skin tone, he was slightly muscular and tall. All four men in the room were wearing black outfits. Pablo had been best friends with these guys since high school; Pablo was the second science genius in George Jefferson High to Kennedy, Brian was a physics master, Hector was a math genius and Justin was the historian and geographer of the school. Hector was Pablo's very best friend, when he lost his partner Jolene to suicide; it hit him hard so he rolled on his own.

"Where is your partner?" Hector said sarcastically

"Getting food" Pablo replied

"You really hate him"

"I don't, he is just alright"

"Why couldn't we be partners?"

"Mr Shaw said so"

"Oscar is helpful so I can save Kennedy"

"Go on then be the hero and she will love you again but it's not simple" Brian requested to him

"How"

"I saw Sylvia's painting's last week, she might fall in love with someone else or two"

"Why"

"The paintings showed her being with two guys" Justin joked

"There is no hope for you Jose"

"I believe it"

"You only worked in this company so she can respect you"

"She doesn't take me seriously anymore"

"You are such a wuss, you really do want her"

"I wish things can be normal but we are not normal"

"And so is she, she is one of _them_"

"What is the plan?"

"The plan is to stay in the chosen positions so Brian, you protect Chelsea and her friends from any disturbance"

"They are Kennedy's friends so they can know about us"

"No way, it's too dangerous and Mr Jackson will cut our balls off" Hector shouted as there was a knock on the door so Justin answered it to be Oscar with a cart full of refreshments

"Mr Jackson can't cut of balls better than my dad"

"It's so cool that he can turn a spoon into gold"

"Used the money to go to Hawaii"

"Why"

"Family issues, you don't get it cuz you guys are only children"

"Sorry about your pops and sis man, it must be hard, hunting for the same guy that killed them"

"I will have my revenge"

"Good luck on it"

"What are we going to do to him if we capture him?"

"Put him in maximum security in the basement in Level 5"

"How"

"Kennedy's dad made a cell scientifically engineered to stop even the strongest of powers"

"Good thing we secured the last of his prison cells blueprints before they fell into the wrong hands"

"Kennedy has his research on all the specials in the world"

"We have to get it"

"I made a copy after the will ceremony"

"You are an evil cat Pablo, stealing from a dead man"

"It's part of the job, we have to do the things we find morally grave"

"Let's go already taco bell, we don't want to miss this one" Oscar yelled

"Fine"

Pablo couldn't understand why Mr Jackson, his boss employed him to work with such a show-boat like Oscar, it was because he had the company experience and the family background so he had to do this. This sick bastard is still out there, he could take the powers of Hector, Justin, Brian and Oscar for all he cared as long as Kennedy is safe.

Pablo looked at old photos of himself and Kennedy in high school, he was in love and happy, he didn't want to believe that Sylvia's paintings predicted that she will be in love with two other men. He didn't want her to be with those guys, only with him and only him. Pablo felt selfish and an asshole for thinking this way but he couldn't help that he loved her unconditionally. His future is with Kennedy and no other woman so he never liked anyone else but her. Pablo worked for the Company just to think that he could see her again.


	3. ghost of her father and Barbie's POV

_Kennedy Wilson, Manhattan, New York_

Kennedy was rushing through the traffic in New York; it seems that getting a cab in the city is impossible for a woman scientist. She didn't want to miss out on Chelsea's big debut fashion show; she and the other girls were her friends because she looked like their former gang member Barbie Gordon, they have met a club but didn't see the differences between the two girls. Kennedy thought that it was a coincidence that the look very similar, like they were twin sisters. Kennedy and Barbie are cousins as Barbie's mom Kelly, who was Bill's younger, hipper and supermodel sister, who had a lie detecting ability. She started to think of all the things she missed back home in Cleveland, the smell of the morning sky every day when she got to high school, the colours of the electromagnetic spectrum glissining in the daylight, she wanted to feel like she was just like the everyday American but she wasn't, the gloves that she wore on her hands, they were long enough to cover her arms like ballroom gloves, they were always on to protect the people around her from her powers. Kennedy didn't like how she was; one touch could put a person in a coma so she had to be careful of whom she was around. Outside the city was quite humid. Her mom Glenda was an employee of some _paper company_ in Minnesota so she worked all the time. She sat on the bench near a bus stop. Then she saw a white light appear from the sky, it appeared to have familiar golden blonde hair, blue eyes, a scientist jacket and he was a man. _Her father_.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry" her father pleaded

"I'm crazy, seeing things" Kennedy replied

"You have a gift, use it right"

"How do you know?"

"I have been studying it for a long time"

"Why"

"To protect these people, from the true evils of the world"

"Why"

"I have seen and done morally grave things but please, look into my research and stay away from that fashion show"

"Chelsea and I were catching up"

"Don't, these girls only befriended you because you look like Barbie"

"Not anymore since I got a haircut, where were you"

"I was always working"

"You should be ashamed of yourself"

"Please, don't go to the show"

"Why not"

"You are going to die"

Kennedy didn't want to listen to the nonsense her dead father's ghost was telling her, was it true, that she was going to die at Chelsea's big fashion show in Long Island, it was just stupid delusion as she was going one way or another. Kennedy got up from the bench to go back to the loft.

_Hiro __Nakamura__ and Ando__ Masahashi__, the freeway traffic jam, New York_

Hiro Nakamura and his faithful best friend Ando Masahashi were on a mission, a dutiful mission to find the scientist Kennedy Wilson and save her. Kennedy's ability was unknown to them but it was a hero's calling to save her from the _bad man_; it was at a fashion show in Long Island, even though fashion was not in their experts so they had to save her. Ando was driving through the roads of the hellhole that is the New York traffic. They had to get to the show before the mission is long gone, there was a painting from Sylvia Mendez that Kennedy will die and both Japanese men will save her. The road was blocked, full of traffic to get to Long Island from New York City, the skies were changing from its azure blue to the orange, pink, yellow and blue sunset colours, it was a lovely sight if on a mountain. The traffic started moving through the road. Hiro had a sense that he had to turn back to New York as Sylvia's drawing told them to teleport into her cousin's loft to meet a blonde woman with curly hair and was wearing a black trench coat, she was wearing gloves.

"This traffic will never go" Hiro complained in Japanese as he was in the second front seat

"It's moving, we can save the scientist girl now" Ando replied back in Japanese

"This mission is important"

"Are you suggesting that I will mess it up?"

"This is going to be a test of our heroic strengths and weaknesses"

"A fashion show, really"

"It's where she is going to be"

"OK"

"We have to turn back"

"The picture said we have to meet someone"

"OK"

_Barbie, outside the Damor Hotel, Long Island, New York_

Barbie Gordon was waiting at the parking lot to be reunited with her friends; she hasn't seen them in forever. She missed her boyfriend River Harris the most, he was her everything and leaving him was the worst thing she could have done. Her hair was golden blonde, long and wavy, blue eyes, pale skin, quite tall and thin for her age at twenty two, it seems that she is waiting for her friends to come and see her. Barbie was extremely worried about what her friends would think if they saw her.

Barbie saw Madison Platt at the side with the others; she is African American with brown skin, light blue eyes and medium brown hair. Nolee Hall was of Japanese descent with black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. Delancey Miller is of mixed Irish and Italian ancestry with maroon-streaked platinum blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and a beauty mark on her cheek. Bryant Cole has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Hudson Moore is Euro-American with light-blue eyes, light skin, and blonde hair. Ellis King is Euro-American. He is marketed with brown hair, light skin tone, and green eyes. Sutton Burton is African British with dark brown or black hair, dark skin and brown eyes, and he is from London. Nia Gonzalez has hazel eyes, tanned skin and light brown hair. Kenzie ginger hair, light freckled skin, and green eyes and is from Atlanta. Barbie finally saw her boyfriend River Harris; he has dark hair, light skin tone and brown eyes.

Barbie ran over into River's arms. It was like lover's return from any soap opera. She thought that she will never see him again. It was the reunion that she had been waiting for a long time. Her friends joined in the reunion. Chelsea Mills has tan skin, brown eyes and auburn hair; she joined the group as she had just finished organizing the fashion show.

"When did you come?" Madison said nicely

"Last week" Barbie replied

"I missed you" River said softly

"I'm back now"

"Is it for good?""  
"I don't ever want to leave you guys" Barbie said as she got into a big group hug with her friends

Barbie wouldn't be happier to be reunited with her best friends for years; it was like the last piece of her life was completed, she never wanted to move to California anyways, it was because her dad had a new job so it was official. She was missed by her friends and even boyfriend; her happy feelings were floating around her. Barbie was excited because she only moved back to New York to live with her favorite cousin Kennedy; both girls looked like each other, after hearing that her older cousin got a haircut and a makeover so she wouldn't look like her all the time. Tonight it was the fashion show for Chelsea's debut independent fashion line; she had to be there for her best friend no matter what happened even if the city had a hurricane or an earthquake.

Since she moved to California she had discovered her ability of pryokenisis in college, her comic books expert cousin Jake Walker in Lincoln offered to help her know her powers as she can start, control and be immune to fires. Jake told Barbie that he had the ability of invisibility and can project invisible force fields to protect himself, she realized that he was the nephew of Glenda Walker, Kennedy's mom, a human so the ability came from his mother Patrice, who had an ability, her's was to control the emotions of people around her. From the last four years of her life, she has discovered that her family was amazingly gifted with different abilities. She didn't know that Kennedy and Uncle Bill had powers as well.

Barbie did some homework of her own as she realized that her grandpa Richard had the ability to blast a sonic blast from his hands. She was extremely happy about her powers cuz she could _heat_ up Madison's coffee buy accident to mess with her. None of Barbie's friends know about her ability as it's not safe, her mom told her. Barbie was still with her group of friends, trying to laugh it off.


	4. getting ready and the two japanese men

_Kennedy, Mendez loft, Manhattan, New York_

Kennedy was inside the apartment getting ready for the fashion event; she looked at the picture predicting Barbie's inevitable death, the blooded line cross her forehead was familiar as she found pictures of people with similar wounds in her father's research files.

Kennedy was getting dressed for Chelsea's fashion show, it was also the day she will have to save Barbie from her impending doom; her haunting dreams were bothering her since her powers manifested, she has been drawing this _DNA_ type symbol on paper, not knowing what it means; Barbie had one on her left shoulder while Kennedy's was on her right; they were like twins but not sisters.

Her dreams were of herself flying through New York; she was deluding herself into her own madness to even realise that she could even fly, first she would have to touch a person that could fly then this theory would be true.

Kennedy was dressed casually in a black top, black pants and a pair of black sneakers; she was wearing her light purple trenchcoat, her hair was curlier than usual so she let it all out; she took her purse with her, her dark red leather gloves, made to control her abilities.

Suddenly two Japanese men appeared in front of her, the first was quite short, stocky and was wearing glasses, the other was quite tall, thin and an oval face, both of them had black hair and wore clothes that hillbillies would wear. Kennedy spoke partly Japanese so she would be able to understand them; she was confused to even see them just pop up into her apartment out of the blue, she was dazzled by their confused faces, her expression widened, she was confused but smiled at them.

"What is this?" Kennedy asked confusedly

"We have some to save you" the smaller man replied childishly

"You must be talking about my cousin"

"What?" the taller man said as if he was lost

"We look alike so it's confusing for everyone"

"Excuse my friend, he is an idiot"

"Hey"

"Sorry, you are Kennedy Wilson right"

"Yeah and you two are"

"Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi"

"Nice to meet you both"

"So you have an ability"

"It's hard to explain"

"You are among friends"

"I can take powers from others with the touch of my fingers but for non-specials, it's a coma"

"So you wear gloves in spring"

"It's to protect everybody else from me"

"Where is your cousin?"

"Long Island, Damor Hotel"

"So you understand Japanese"

"I do"

"I can manipulate time-space while he is a supercharger"

"Interesting so take me there" she said as she teleported with them out of the apartment

_Pablo Cortez and Justin Kerr, stock room, Damor Hotel, Long Island _

Pablo was preparing his most valuable weapon, a Z-150, a scientifically engineered gun made to stun those with dangerous abilities; it was made from Bill Wilson's technology, he didn't know that a few hours will test if he is the best agent in the company. Justin Kerr was practicing his target shot without pulling the trigger, he was focused on being the as well.

Pablo's original partner Oscar had to abort this mission because he had to capture someone in Lincoln, Nebraska, must be the invisible boy again. Mr. Earl Jackson was the new leader of The Company so he prided Pablo to train his son Ethan on how to be an agent, next week. Hector and Brian were in their positions for a fashion show, it was a tough task to do, and he was hypervating the sight of seeing Kennedy. God, she was a beautiful young woman, he wanted her back but she was destined to be with someone else.

"You alright" Justin asked

"Wanna get this son of a bitch?" Pablo replied harshly

"Kennedy will not take you back"

"Why"

"You are a Company man now"

"I'm grateful but I can't forget her"

"She is destined to be with a serial killer or an empath so deal with it"

"I can't let it happen"

"Accept it and move on"

"I will avenge my father one day"

"Not now"

"Why not"

"Barbie is our number one priority"

"Not until he is in Level 5 all locked up"

"Let's go"

Pablo could accept what had Justin had told him, Kennedy was destined to be with someone just like her, he knew how she struggled with her powers since the captain of the football team Brad Caser tried to rape her at the Homecoming game. Pablo left the stockroom with Justin to be in his position for the mission; it seems as if he was killing himself over his unrequited love for Kennedy.

The other agents were in Louisiana as they had a problem with a Cajun teleporter called Remy Lefevre as he had been stealing a lot of important artifacts in America so his fellow employees were out to capture him and put him in Level 5, a facility that keeps the more dangerous evolved humans locked up from society.

_Sylar, in Damor Hotel penthouse suite_

All he did was paint, it was one of the many powers he had stolen from innocent people in the past but most of the pictures were of a young woman in a white scientist trenchcoat with the brightest of blue eyes, golden locks and smiled as she had so much life.

He stopped painting as he was looking at each one, the first was of her being saved from falling, the second was her holding him in her arms in her old house in Cleveland and the third was of the both of them with a little boy, he could sense of an ability nearby, he could tell what it was by using another ability he acquired.

Pyrokinesis, it was coming from the blonde girl he was going to kill later tonight. Gabriel was startled of how stunning the woman from his pictures were, she was like a healer in the painting, maybe she could be the one that can stop the inevitable loneliness that is to be.

_Kennedy, Ando, and Hiro, Damor Hotel, Long Island_

Kennedy was inside the hotel, the teleporting experience was hazy as she had never had this kind of experience before. It was late at night, the sound of thumping music coming from downstairs, she didn't know what was going to happen; she was confused, Hiro and Ando were looking for Barbie as well. Kennedy hated have the ability of heightened senses as she took it from an old woman from a retirement home she volunteered at on Sundays, it was like having everything amplified from smell, taste, hear, touch and sight, her fingers were tingling, she was used to the effects of the many powers that she had.

Kennedy was rapidly looming through the hotel doors to find Barbie, her heart was spazzing out of control, her cousin, her sister and her best friend could be dead for all she knows, she never believed in precognition until it slapped her in the face.

Her mind was focused on finding her cousin, she no time to be wasted looking at the pretty multi-coloured lights and the well, clean rooms, she went downstairs of the hotel, using the elevator, it was taking too long so she waited. Then Hiro and Ando appeared inside the elevator.

"She's downstairs with the other people" Ando said informatively

"Evacuate the others" Kennedy replied

"We must find her" Hiro said sternly

"I'll get her out"

"Why"

"She is my cousin; she won't blindly listen to two strangers"

"She has a point"

"I should save her"

"I'll come too; it's a hero's duty to assist"

"What about me?"

"Protect her friends, they don't know anything"

"Fine"

_Barbie Gordon, the fashion show in the Damor Hotel, Long Island_

The bright flashing lights were from the photographers as they were taking as many pictures as they could, in the show Barbie Gordon didn't like it when she was left out.

The fashion world exploded, it was a frenzy, everybody wanted a piece of Chelsea's original designs, she was proud of her best friend for getting her own clothing line and fashion brand, she watched the thin models go up and down the runaway, she was puzzled as River put his arm around Nia Gonzalez, the new girl in her old gang, it seemed like something more than friendship. Barbie saw Chelsea in the opposite side of the catwalk; she got up and walked out. River was confused of why his returning girlfriend was feeling miserable in the inside.

Barbie was walking down the hallway of the hotel, it was bright with lights so she was feeling torn inside, the feeling of isolation from her own friends and the inside instinct of not being able to fit in her own world again, she looked at the stars in the night sky to make herself feel better. Madison joined her.

"What's up" Madison said politely

"Hey" Barbie replied sternly

"Why walk out?"

"I don't fit in with you guys anymore"

"Why"

"I have a gift"

"What is it?"

"My dad said I shouldn't because it's not safe"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this" she said as she put her hand out, a bright pink flame rose from her hand, Madison was shocked then she closed her hand and the fire went out

"You have a power"

"I cannot tell you guys when I moved"

"I'm so sorry"

"Its fun it's made me feel safe"

"Does River know?"

"No""  
"Why show me?"

"You are my best friend in the whole world"

"You mean a lot to me, no matter what"

"You too, girl" she said as the lights exploded rapidly

"What's happening?"

"Let's run" she said as she grabbed Madison's hand and both girls started running

"Why"

"We have to, just trust me"

_Kennedy and Hiro, Damor Hotel, Long Island _

Hiro could sense trouble, the lights were gone, his new friend Kennedy was worried about her cousin, she was going spare so he teleported her to the foyer to see it empty, the catwalk deserted, she heard a high pitched scream.

Barbie. Kennedy was running out of the foyer to the outside of the hotel, the greenery was silent; there was a huge hedge in front of her. Kennedy saw Barbie and what's to be Madison so she chased after her. Hiro was behind her. Barbie was in awe of seeing her cousin white a Japanese man so they were hiding behind the brick wall of the hotel.

"You have to go Mads" Barbie pleased as she was holding her best friend by both her arms

"Why"

"Go to the top floor with the others"

"OK" her African-American friend said as Hiro teleported her then he came back

"Ken, what's happening"

"A bad man wants your ability" Hiro said to Barbie sternly

"Who is this guy?"

"Your hero" Kennedy replied

"Really"

"I'll explain, just come with us"

"OK"

_Barbie and Kennedy _

Barbie was running along with Kennedy until Hiro was telekinetically thrown then disappeared unexpectedly.

Barbie was terrified as she and Kennedy saw a shadowy figure coming towards them, the creeps and chills going down Kennedy's spine, it must be a man, he was a shadow, she held her younger cousin in her arms, protective like a lioness with her cubs in the African wilderness away from predators. She wouldn't let him take her cousin's power without a fight.

The anger and protective unconditional love for her cousin welled up inside of her, emotionally as she saw an electric ball coming towards her so she deflected it with an invisible force field; thanks to Cousin Jake in Lincoln, she accidently touched him so she took his ability of invisibility and his force fields.

"Leave me alone" Barbie cried in tears in her cousins arms

"I will never leave you to die" Kennedy replied as she looked at her cousin with her hands on her cheeks

"I will take your ability, one way or another" the shadowy figure said in a chilling voice that sent chills down Kennedy's spine

"Back off, you will have to kill me first"

"I don't want to kill you sweetheart, not yet, I have plans for you"

"Don't smut me"

"Give up, you are going to lose"

"I won't" she said as she turned herself and Barbie invisible and started running away then Kennedy is telekinetically flying, she was slammed onto the floor, she revealed herself. Kennedy couldn't understand how she was discovered so quickly

The man was going to take her power, Kennedy was on the floor and the Japanese man was gone, she had no one to save her now, she had no choice but to give up as she was pinned to the ground with the man standing over her, she felt her head splitting, bit by bit, the pain was piercing through her skull, she cried, shrieked and screamed, _when will it end_.

_Kennedy_

_Unconscious, alive or dead. _

Kennedy's left eye was slowly opening, it was a blurry image of what she is seeing, and the muffled screaming was what she couldn't hear. The image become clearer, Barbie was being manhandled by the man as she was pinned to the ground; she was screaming for her life.

Kennedy slowly got up, her left knee was still in pain, pushing through the pain, and she removed both her gloves, she stumbled on the bad knee, she fell on her knee so she started crawling like a helpless animal, she could see the man so she moved closer, after she put her right hand on the man's leg, black and white lights flashed as he screeched then he fell back. He was unconscious.

Kennedy started having fast as bullet flashes in her head, like a runaway train of thoughts and memories that were going inside her head, _a toy car_, _man driving away_ and the _killing of an office woman, an old man and many others_, she started to wake up.


	5. the fight

_Barbie _

Barbie held Kennedy on her right side as she was awake; she was bruised from her forehead. Barbie was surprised to see her cousin's ability manifest in front of her, she could knock someone out with the touch of her finger. _'Cool'_ she thought as she was holding her injured cousin on her shoulder, she saw the two Japanese men coming towards her; they seemed genuine and goof guys, like _Batman_ and _Robin_. Barbie was confused.

"She saved you" Hiro said kindly to Barbie

"I know" Barbie replied

"Is she OK?" Ando asked

"Only at home, we have to leave, police will start asking questions"

"Good point" Hiro said as he teleported them out of the Damor Hotel area

_Kennedy_

Kennedy was in Sylvia's bed with a bandage on her knee, she saw a note on the bedside table so she decided to read it. Kennedy's fingers were still shaking from reading the letter in her hand; it was a scary experience to deal with someone that must have all the powers. The flashes in her head were of his memories and saw the people he has killed to acquire these superior abilities so she opened the letter:

_Dear Kennedy_

_If you are reading this letter_

_I am dead_

_My friend Tina and I tried to stall Sylar but _

_In the end, he killed me but Tina lived as she _

_Escaped _

_I'm sorry I haven't been around much longer _

_You own the loft now and my paintings_

_Good luck in finding your true destiny_

_Love your Amiga: Sylvia Harnez _

Kennedy could believe it, the man that tried to kill Barbie had a name, she swore that she has heard of the name Sylar before, it was mostly from her father's work; she never wanted to dwell on what happened to her, she absorbed his powers and his most happiest and most dark memories, she didn't feel comfortable, having all those powers inside her but was comfy in Sylvia's bed but it was her's now since her only friend in the city died to save her life.

_Hiro and Ando_

"We must leave" Ando said certainly

"We have completed our mission" Hiro replied

"They are safe now"

"I guess"

"You like them"

"They can be good heroes"

"We have to go home"

"Be pessimistic, we still have a world to save" the shorter Japanese man said as Barbie came into the living room

"Don't go" Barbie said nicely

"We have to"

"Not before I thank you for saving me and protecting my friends"

"It's a hero's duty"

"Aw, so sweet and humble"

"Do you know us?"

"Kennedy told me who you two were so I hope to see you guys again" she said as both men teleported out of the room

_Barbie and Kennedy _

An hour later; Kennedy and Barbie were in the living room looking through Bill's research boxes, he had a list of people with abilities. Barbie was staying here for only two days so she was in her pink pyjamas, she knew that things were going to change as she showed Madison her ability and the fact that she doesn't fit in with her old friends anymore. Kennedy risked a lot for her, her well-being, her health and her life, supposedly Kennedy was healing all of her scars and bruises, it was impossible, _unless she touched some cheerleader Jake knew in Odessa. _They loved each other. More like sisters than cousins as they have each other.

"Who are you doing?" Barbie asked

"Finding out which company stole my dad's science and fight back" Kennedy replied

"Is it true that there are others like us out there?"

"It's true; my dad said I was not alone"

"Let's find them"

"And what"

"Be sociable and the good guys"

"There are some that are evil so watch out"

"So what are we doing?"

"I got a new job the day after tomorrow"

"I'm just gonna catch up with the guys before I go back to LA"

"Why"

"I don't belong here"

"You have me"

"You need a date girl"

"I'm working on it"

Barbie turned on the TV to watch _The Notebook_, it was her favourite chick-flick of all time next to _Clueless_, she liked watching them as they made her feel better, her older cousin didn't like them very much as she liked science fiction films like _E.T _or _Star Trek_ so she was tidying up the files left on the ground so she had to let her dad's stuff go and move on with her life.

Kennedy had her arms on one of her dad's boxes, she was wearing a grey baggy t-shirt and grey sweat pants, she put her hand out, and a blue electric spark was spazzing from her fingers, she didn't know what it was, it must have been electric manipulation or what scientists called electrokinesis, she didn't know where the ability came from so she was breathing in and out so she could control it.

'_Was that another power?'_ Barbie asked as Kennedy replied _'Yeah'_, she didn't know that her cousin smiled with approval so Kennedy started to feel a bit warn out from the events of the hotel, she got up with her father's box as she was going to put it away forever, the burden of her father's science will not haunt her.

Kennedy knew what Sylvia meant when she said about finding her true destiny; all she was is ordinary as she wanted to be _extraordinary_ like her father with his scientific genius brain that inspired her to be a scientist as well, her destiny could be something to do with her curse of an ability, maybe, she will have to wait and see what the future holds for her.


End file.
